Two Lone Wolves
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: What happens when two lone wolves meet away from beacon hills
1. An unlikely meeting

Isaac had been in Paris for a few days now and was enjoying the sites, today he decided to go to The Louvre and see what it was all about. He was looking at the Mona Lisa when he heard someone he didn't expect to. The voice casually said to him "she's not to bad looking but then again she's not really my type."

Isaac turned to his right and saw standing beside him Ethan who used to be in the Alpha pack and whose brother had died a few weeks earlier in his arms after being stabbed by an Oni. Isaac said to him "are you stocking me or something?"

Ethan than said "nope I just came here to get away from things for a while, look I'm just as surprised to see you here ok."

Isaac than said "ok I guess that makes sense, just don't do anything to me ok."

Ethan replied "don't worry I'm not stupid ok, besides it's not like at school where if we get in fight well be suspended. We could get arrested here and I don't know about you but I don't really want to spend some time in jail ok."

Isaac than mumbled "you should be in one."

Ethan heard it and ignored it. The two of them wondered around the museum together every now and then Ethan would point something about a particular piece. Isaac asked him at one point "how do you know so much about art."

Ethan replied "I always kind of liked it as kid and I used to look at art books and read them. Aiden told me that someday we'd go to Paris together and come here. I miss him Isaac I really do."

Isaac looked at him and saw him wiping tears from his eyes and said "yeah I feel like that about my family sometime too."

A little while later when they were leaving Isaac asked Ethan where he was staying; Ethan told him that he was in a hotel in the city. Isaac told him that Chris had given him the keys to the Argents place and asked him if he wanted to join him. Ethan than said "why are you lonely?"

Isaac nodded and said "yeah a little plus it seems like you could use some company too."

They went by the hotel that Ethan was at so he could grab his tuff. Ethan figured if things didn't work out he could always find somewhere else to go.

They came to the door and were greeted by a butler. Isaac explained to Ethan that normally the Argents don't have a lot of staff in the house but Chris had hired some to look after him as one the house had mountain ash around the main floor so someone had to be there to break the barrier for them. The butler then introduced himself as Mr. Carson and said "I take it that this young man whom you have brought here will be staying."

Isaac than said "yes but please get him a room separate from mine."

The Butler nodded and said "very good master Isaac", he then turned to Ethan and said "would you fallow me please master..."

Ethan then said "my names Ethan."

Ethan then turned to Isaac and said "area you sure you want me close by?"

Isaac than said "yeah just so I know where you are," Ethan nodded and said "ok I can live with that, keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

After Ethan had been shown a room he came back down and saw Isaac sitting on the couch in the living room. Ethan took a seat in another chair in the room and said "so what do you want to talk about?"

Isaac looked him and said "I don't know, I guess I don't really know you that much."

Ethan replied "you know come to think of it I don't know much about you either. So how about we do this you ask me something I'll answer it and then I'll ask you something."

Isaac nodded and said "Ok so I get to go first," Ethan nodded as Isaac thought over what he wanted to ask and started with "so where you bitten or born a werewolf?"

Ethan then said "My brother and I were born werewolves our Mother was human and our Dad was a werewolf. My Mom died a couple of days after we were born so we never really knew her."

Isaac then said "I know you didn't ask but I'll tell you a bit about my family. I was the second born, my Mom died when I was eight from cancer, my older Brother Camden as killed in the army. After that my dad used to punish me by locking me in a freezer. After Derek bit me my dad got killed by this lizard creature called a Kanima."

Ethan than said "wow sounds like you've had a pretty bad life before you got bitten."

Isaac nodded and said "yeah so what was life like for you?"

Ethan took a deep berth and said "ok like I said before our mom died after giving birth to us, she had some complications it had nothing to do with us being werewolves our Dad got our Grandfather to bite her to try and save her, she was too far gone for it to take and she died in our Dad's arms a lot like how Aiden died in mine." Ethan reached for a tissue from the box that Isaac handed him and said "thanks it's still hard to think about him being gone, he would always just be there by my side" Isaac than got up and went to give Ethan a hug and said "I guess that makes you and I the same."

Ethan the said "yeah two Omegas who lost their families" Isaac nodded and said "yeah I guess we are do you want a cup of tea?"

Ethan than said "yeah sure," well Isaac was in the kitchen the laptop computer on the table started ringing with an incoming Skype call from Scott. Ethan called out to Isaac and said "where you expecting a call from Scott."

Isaac called back and said "yeah do you want to mess with him and answer it."

Ethan laughed and said "yeah sure," Ethan clicked the button to answer it. He then sat back to take in the fun as he saw Scott's face come on the screen.

* * *

**Authors note: this story was an idea that came to me after it came out that Daniel Sharman who plays Isaac won't be returning for season 4 and apparently Isaac wold be going off to France. If pole like the Idea of him and Ethan becoming friends I'll write some more of this.**


	2. Skype call and Pack Talk

Scott had a look of surprise on his face and worriedly said "what the...?"

Stiles joined him on the screen and said "what are you doing there, where's Isaac?"

Ethan replied "relax Isaac is fine he's in the kitchen making tea, and isn't lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood ok."

Scott then said "how do I know you're not lying?"

Ethan was about to say something when Isaac came over with a try with a tea pot, two mugs, a sugar bowl and some milk. He put it down on the coffee table and said to Scott and Stiles "hey guys I'm fine we met up at the Louvre after he made a comment about the Mona Lisa not being his type."

Ethan replied "yeah I said she was a nice looking lady but wasn't my type, and we kind of walked around the museum together."

Isaac than said "yeah he actually knows a lot about art. After that I asked him if he wanted to stay with me as we both are kind of lone wolves right now."

Ethan then said "yeah and then we kind of bonded about being the only ones left from our families."

Isaac then put an arm around Ethan and said "yeah we shared some stories about them. This guy ended up crying about his brother."

Ethan then said "hey it's hard for a twin to lose their other half ok."

Stiles then said "so what are you guys going to form your own pack now or something?"

Isaac looked at him and said "no way do I want my own pack. I don't want to be an Alpha, hell I've only been a werewolf for less than a year."

Ethan replied "I don't want to do that right now anyway I just want someone to talk too," He then turned to Isaac and said "if you trust me I could help you with werewolf stuff if you want."

Isaac said he'd think about it, Scott then said "it's good to see you guys are both alright, and if either or both of you come back I'll find a place for you in my pack."

Ethan then said "I'm not too sure if I want to go back their right now, but thanks for the offer it means a lot."

Scott then said "Ethan can you do me a favor and watch out for Isaac for me."

Ethan nodded and said "as much as he'll let me. Oh and Scott can I ask you to keep an eye on Danny for me too."

Stiles then said "aw you still have feelings for him then?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah a little he was my first love, plus I don't want to see him hurt by someone like Josh ok."

Scott said "ok I'll see what I can do but I'm not that close with him."

Ethan nodded and said "I know that, oh and I'm not sure if you know he does know about werewolves. He knew about me being one, but I don't know if knows about anyone else."

Stiles then said "wow so Danny knows I wonder how he found out?"

Ethan said "I don't know I didn't get that far with him, before I left."

Just then Melissa McCall came into the room and said "Scott, Stiles breakfast is ready."

Scott then said "well be down in a minute were just talking to Isaac."

Melissa came over and stuck her head between the two teens and said "Hi Isaac I miss you around here." She then turned to Ethan and said "and you're which one again?"

Ethan replied "I'm Ethan; Aiden's the one who died."

Melissa then said "I'm sorry I never knew which one of you was which."

Ethan replied "don't worry that happens." As he said that he thought about how it would never happen again as he sipped from the cup of tea he had in his hands.

Melissa then said "hey are you ok?"

Ethan looked up and said "kind of it's hard when I think about him sometimes. I miss him."

Isaac then put an arm around him and said "I know what it's like a little I miss my brother too."

Ethan then put an arm around him and said "thanks."

Melissa then said "so what's the deal with you two then?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know we're just a couple of lone wolves that found each other."

Isaac then said "I still haven't forgiven him for Boyd though."

Ethan looked at him and said "and I don't expect you to I know if I saw that happen to someone I'd be the same too. Look I don't want any forgiveness for it. What happened, happened I can't change it."

Isaac then said "I don't know maybe in time."

Ethan smiled as Scott said "just remember if either of you come back here your welcome to be in my pack."

Melissa then said "and if either of you need a home the doors open for you."

The two of them smiled and said "thanks."

Ethan then said "I don't disserve people like you guys."

Stiles then said "yes Ethan you do, look we gota go. Scott's getting hungry and I don't want him to end up making a meal out of me."

Isaac then said "yeah we should be thinking of the same thing too. I know I'm getting hungry so I bet this guy beside me is."

Ethan nodded and playfully leaned in to bite Isaac who pulled away and said "woe there what are you doing?"

Ethan than said "sorry I'm just goofing around I'm used to other werewolves; I forgot you were bitten and not born one for a second."

They said their god byes to Scott, Stiles, and Melissa and said they'd talk to them again.

Isaac than asked him "what's a werewolf pack like?"

Ethan sat there for a moment and said "it depends on the pack really. For example the one we were born into. We used to fight with our cousins a lot mostly just play fighting but sometime every now and then claws would come out. Being werewolves we pretty much could heal from anything we did to each other."

Isaac than said "what about your other packs, what where they like?"

Ethan then said "It was the complete opposite for the pack we were in before Deucalion's. They were animals the type that gave werewolves a bad name. They treated us as omegas, worse sometimes. They made us sleep and eat on the floor. They'd beat us but we'd never go to school with burses or any injuries because we could heal from them."

Isaac then said "I know what that's like a little my dad used to beat me and he'd lock me in a freezer. He would try and keep them in places where they wouldn't show."

Ethan than said "that sucks so what was Derek's pack like, you know before..?"

Isaac than said "dysfunctional at best, I was the first one bitten. It was the night my dad died, just slightly before it happened. I was always a loner in school, Scott and Stiles didn't even know me and they were kind of low on the totem pole too."

Ethan then said "wow I can't even imagine Scott before he was bitten. I mean he just seems to be the big man on campus."

Isaac then said "I didn't really know him that well before he was bitten. As far as the rest of Derek's pack he mainly bit us for numbers. He told us one of the first times we were together that he was the Alpha and was in charge."

Ethan said "yeah I know that speech the Alpha that we killed gave it to us daily."

Isaac than said "so what about in the Alpha pack what were they like?"

Ethan replied "well we all fired Deucalion, maybe not so much Kali. She was Deucalion's number two but she wanted to be in charge. We never really talked to her much or Duc really. Enis was a different story one of his betas got killed by the Argents, Geared to be exact. He told us once that losing the members of his pack was like losing a part of himself, I kind of know how he felt now."

Isaac than said "so he wasn't all that of a bad guy then?"

Ethan replied "yeah he wasn't too bad, he was the only one that gave Aid and I any sign of respect. When he died he told us that Derek had killed him. Aiden kind of thought that sounded a little off and we secretly talked to Deaton about it and found out the truth."

Isaac then said "did you guys ever think of leaving?"

Ethan then said "yeah after the Boyd thing I tried to convince my brother to leave, he convinced me to stay, cause we had nowhere to go. We had pissed off too many people at that point."

Carson the butler then came in and said "steaks are on the menu tonight, and I was asked to find out how you would like them cooked."

Isaac said that he wanted his medium; Ethan said the same thing and added he didn't like the taste of raw meat.

Just then Chris Argent came in the front door and came into the living room and said "Isaac what is he doing here?" as he looked to Ethan.


End file.
